A Clan Divided
by StarFlight-Of-NightWings
Summary: A young kit was born in a forgotten clan. When strange things start happening, the kit may be the key to saving her clan, or the key to their destruction.
1. Chapter 1: A New Litter

**Hello everyone. Toothless here. Starflight's still not feeling great. She wrote this, but asked me to post.**

* * *

The Nursery lay silent around me, the mewling of the kits around me had quieted. Sleep still eluded me, despite the long hot day. A sharp kick in my gut forced a tiny gasp from my throat as my claws dug into my nest. Another kick sent a flash of pain through me and a tiny smile played at my lips.

I stood slowly and padded out of the nursery, wincing as a sharp pain prodded my stomach. I padded slowly across the moon washed camp towards the medicine den. I paused outside the soft vines shielding Tawnyfoot's den from the rest of the camp.

I took a deep breath and stepped through the vines into the smaller clearing. A sleepy voice called out from a nest in the corner, sleep sluring the words.

"Whazzit? Who's there?"

I padded up and pushed the sleepy cat's side.

"It's Dawnfur. The kits are coming."

Tawnyfoot leaped to her feet.

"Kits?! Now?!"

I nodded and the splotched cat sighed.

"Lay down over here."

I padded to the nest and Tawnyfoot sniffed me over. A spasm racked my body and I groaned softly.

After a few hours, the spasms were almost blinding, only a few seconds apart. I had been pushing for what seemed like an eternity when the spasms subsided, leaving me breathless and panting.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Tawnyfoot licking a kit, with two others laying nearby.

Tawnyfoot settled the three kits by my belly and i smiled softly. A black, a gray, and a tortoiseshell. I smiled softly and wrapped my body around the three.

"The black was first, then the gray, then the tortoiseshell."

Tawnyfoot spoke softly and I smiled.

"Dawnfur!"

I looked up to see my mate, a ginger tabby named Firepelt, rush through the vines. I lifted my head and smiled.

"Shhh, don't disturb the kits."

He stopped beside me and rubbed my nose with his. A happy purr rose from his throat.

"What shall we name them?"

I looked down at our kits and smiled.

"Shadowkit, Cinderkit, and Spottedkit."

Firepelt nuzzled my head and laid down beside me.

"Perfect."

I laid my head against his and slipped into sleep.

* * *

Shadowkit's POV

I curled against Mother's side, a warm, soft reprieve from the tumbling of the other kits. A warm tongue scrapped my back and sides.

I opened my eyes a sliver and looked around. A tumble of tortoiseshell and gray fur flew past my vision and I blinked.

My eyes slid open and I lifted my head. I turned to look at the warm presence of my mother.

She seemed to stretch forever, her warm brownish fur meeting her warm brown eyes. She purred and smiled.

"You opened your eyes!"

I nodded and smiled. I looked around more and saw the bundle flash past me again.

Mother gently separated the two to reveal a tortoiseshell and a gray tabby. Neither had their eyes open yet, and they mewled for mother after a moment.

I stood clumsily and tried to pad to their side. I tripped over my own toes and crashed down beside them, but gently nuzzled the two other kits to Mother's side.

I sat and watched as the two other kits crawled over to Mother's belly and latched on. I just watched as the mewling quieted. Mother licked the top of my head.

"Are you hungry?"

I shook my head and just watched silently. She smiled and laid her head back down. A rustling behind my head made me turn to look.

A large fiery tom slid into the den and purred. A mouse hung from his jaws as he smiled at Mother. His eyes flickered to me and he smiled.

"You opened your eyes."

I nodded and turned back to Mother. Her ears flicked towards the tom and her eyes slid open. She looked over at the tom. He dropped the mouse at her feet and nuzzled her face. I felt my eyes sliding closed, sleep playing at my limbs.

I stumbled over to Mother and curled op beside the other kits. Sleep draped itself over me as I listened to the soft whispers from Mother and the large tom.

* * *

**Starflight should be back to a weekly posting schedule next week. I'm just posting cuz she isn't feeling good. I guess that's it. Bye guys. **

**-Toothless**


	2. Chapter 2: Mother

**Hey guys. Did you miss me? I was feeling sick, as you all know. But I'm better now, so the updates SHOULD be weekly with this or any of my other fics. I'm also buisy with school. I CAN'T DO EVERYTHING WITH SCHOOL AND UPDATE. I'M SORRY. HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER.**

* * *

**5 moons later**

"But I want to be an apprentice _now!" _

Cinderkit whined, her tail thrashing back and forth across the den floor. I shook my head and put a paw on the tail.

"We'll be apprentices soon, don't worry."

I ducked as a tortoiseshell streak shot over me. Spottedkit landed on her back with a yowl of annoyance. The nursery seemed stuffy and loud. I needed a break.

I stood and pushed through the entrance, veering away from Father as he padded over to the fresh-kill pile.

Mother hadn't been back to the nursery in a moon. Not that I was complaining. It was better than when she beat us. Once she had been the Clan's best fighter, but after she had kits, she had deteriorated. Now she didn't do anything but lounge around the camp.

I stepped into the medicine den and turned slowly. Mother was pulling a bundle of leaves from a deep crack in the rock.

I watched as she lapped up the seeds and herbs in the leaves. Her eyes slid half-closed and she sighed. I was about to slip away when Mother glanced over and saw me. She stopped lapping at the herbs and leapt at me, yowling with anger.

"You did this to me! You ruined me! I'll kill you!"

I darted out, trying to make it to camp, to find Father-

Mother tackled me and held me on my back. I squirmed, trying to escape. I looked up at Mother. She had a wicked grin on her face.

She unsheathed a claw and dragged it down my face from the top of my head to my chin. Agony ripped through me.

I screeched and lashed out, my claws connecting with flesh and bone. I blacked out, the pain too much for me to bear.

* * *

I blinked. My right eye was wrapped in a sticky substance...

Cobwebs?

The entire right side of my face was wrapped in sticky cobwebs.

My whole body hurt.

I lifted my head. I was in the medicine den. Mother lay in a nest on the other side of clearing.

I stumbled to my feet and scrambled to her side. I was about to call out when I stopped.

Her flank was still.

She wasn't breathing.

I stalked closer and stepped around her side. I looked over her.

Her face was ripped to shreds, the bones showing in places. Both of her eyes, her lovely brown eyes were ripped out. Only the red socket were left. Her jaw hung open, only attached to her face by a thin strip of skin.

I turned to her body.

Her chest was ripped open and mutilated. Her sides were slit, her intestines bloated and spilling out of her sides.

I was calm.

Strangely calm.

I just looked her over with my good eye and stalked back to the nest where I had been. Tawnyfoot turned to check on me just after I'd settled into the nest again. She smiled and looked around me. I just watched her with eerie calm.

"What happened to Dawnfur?"

Tawnyfoot froze. She turned slowly and looked at me.

"You mean your mother?"

I shook my head and blinked.

"She's not my mother. Not anymore."

Tawnyfoot looked at me sadly and nodded.

"Well, when she attacked you, I heard you screech and came running. When I came in you were..."

"Doing that damage?"

She nodded. I nodded and pawed at my eye.

"Can I take this off now? It's itchy and painful."

Tawnyfoot slowly padded up and unwrapped the cobwebs. I slowly opened my eye and blinked. It didn't hurt much.

I yawned and settled in to my nest. I heard Tawnyfoot speaking to Father. I wanted to see him. I raised my head and called out.

"Father?"

He pushed past Tawnyfoot and curled up beside me.

"Hey sweetie. Don't worry, it's okay."

I rubbed my head against his side.

"Can I go sleep with Spottedkit and Cinderkit?"

He nuzzled my head and licked my head.

"Of course, sweetie. Let's go."

We walked out into the camp. Everyone stopped to stare at me as I passed. I ignored them and stared straight ahead.

_I'll be the hardest working apprentice ever. Then the stares will be of awe and not of horror. _I thought, bowing my head to the only warrior who would look at me with a smile. Specklefur. Her black-flecked white pelt was a rarity in our brownish clan.

Everyone wanted to forget about the 6th cat who had saved us all from the bloodshed. She was blood-thirsty. Deadly. My siblings and I were the only direct descendents of this cat left. We were also a part of the few Pure Bloods left. We were in charge of carrying on our famous line.

I stepped through the entrance and curled up next to my still-sleeping siblings. Father curled up next to us and licked my head.

"Goodnight, my kit. Sleep well and grow strong."

I licked the two smaller kits' heads and rubbed their heads. I drifted into sleep as I listened to the other kits' steady breaths.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Have a good week until I can update. I'm a bit late, I know, but I was in a parade today, cut me some slack! Anyways, I'll update next Saturday. I'm tired. Bye guys.**

**-Starflight**


	3. Chapter 3: The Apprentice Ceramony

**Hey guys. Short chapter.**

* * *

**1 moon later**

Father had groomed us perfectly. My tail was curled around my paws. The other two were fidgeting, but I was staying calm. Adderstar climbed to the top of the fallen tree.

"All cats old enough to gather their own prey please gather beneath the Great Tree for a clan meeting."

The rest of the clan moved around the tree and sat, looking up at our leader. He sat down, looking around the clearing.

"Spottedkit!"

My sister leapt to her feet and strode quickly to the foot of the tree. Adderstar leapt down and looked at my sister.

"From this day forth, until the day you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Tawnyfoot!"

The tawny she-cat stood and walked to Adderstar's side.

"You will be Spottedpaw's mentor. May you pass on your skills in healing to this young apprentice."

Spottedpaw touched noses with the she-cat and walked to the edge of the crowd.

"Cinderkit!"

My gray sister had slightly more self control and was slower as she stepped up to our leader.

"From this day forth, until the day you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Firepelt!"

Father stepped forward and strode up to Adderstar.

"You will be Cinderpaw's mentor. May you pass on your skills in hunting to this young apprentice."

Father touched noses with Cinderpaw and walked back to sit next to me.

"Shadowkit!"

I stood slowly, walking up to Adderstar.

"From this day forth, until the day you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. Specklefur!"

My heart gave a little leap as the black-flecked warrior strode up to meet me.

"You will be Shadowkit's mentor. May you pass on your wisdom and skills in fighting and hunting to this kit."

I touched her nose with mine and walked with her to the edge of the clearing. We sat down next to Tawnyfoot and Spottedkit. I sat down while everyone began to call our new names.

"Spottedpaw! Cinderpaw! Shadowpaw!"

I smiled and held my head high.

_Now I'll show them I'm not just a scarred face and broken past. I'm a normal cat. _I thought, turning to my mentor.

"What do I do first?"

Specklefur smiled and stood.

"Let's go help the Elders. I hear Ravenpaw has ticks he wants removed."

* * *

**That's it for today guys. I'm prone to headaches, and I'm having an especially bad one, so short chapter. Plus, my computer was acting up, so I could only write on weekends. That's why the chapters are few and far between. Anyways, I'm gonna go. Bye guys.**

**-Starflight**


	4. Chapter 4: Three Moons Later

**Hey guys. More stuff. Graphic violence. DON'T READ, KIDDIES.**

* * *

**3 moons later**

I was laying in the shade. My legs were sore from a long day of training. I wanted to sleep, but the feeling of dread in my gut wouldn't let me.

Something seemed... off.

I looked around the camp and saw Father emerging from the Warrior's den. The fur was still prickling on the back of my neck when a cat shrieked.

"Invasion!"

I leaped to my paws and unsheathed my claws. Cats flooded the clearing, yowling at my clanmates.

I leaped at the nearest cat and raked my claws down their spine. I leaped away and bit down hard on their leg. A yowl broke out from the apprentices den.

_Spottedpaw!_

I sprinted to the den and broke through the brambles. Spottedpaw was hanging from a huge gray cat's jaws, her throat bloody from the tom's teeth. I yowled and leapt at him, clawing at his eyes.

Unlike when I killed Dawnfur, this was conscious. A voice was egging me on.

"Do it. Rip out his eyes. Make him pay for taking your sister's life."

I felt the tom trying to fight back, but I leaped out of the way. I just kept slashing, blood obscuring everything. When my rage faded, I looked down at the tom. I looked at his face.

Or, what was left of his face.

His eyes were ripped out, all the skin peeled away and the muscles ripped to pieces. Blood soaked my forelimbs, the nests, and the neck and shoulders of the tom.

I stepped back out into the clearing. Father was lying in a heap on the ground, a large brown tom standing over him.

I flew at the tom, shredding him the same way I had shredded the gray. When another wail rang out, I was looking over the mutilated body of the tom.

I whipped around to see a warrior clawing Cinderpaw. I yowled and ripped at the she-cat's side, feeling muscle and organs ripping under my claws. The she-cat howled in pain, but she was too far gone. I ripped her throat out and hissed in her face. The light died from her eyes. I turned back to Cinderpaw.

She was lying in a heap on the ground, a weak gurgle coming from her throat. I whimpered and licked her face. She looked up at me, terror in her eyes. A weak, rough croak was all that remained of my dear sister's voice.

"It hurts..."

I spoke softly.

"I know. Tawnyfoot's going to help you."

Cinderpaw shook her head.

"Please. Just end it."

I looked into her eyes. Pain and tears filled them. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry."

I took her spine in my teeth and bit down, breaking the bone. The gurgle stopped abruptly. I yowled in agony as my sister's spark faded at my own jaws.

I nuzzled her fur and cried, the scent of blood filling my nostrils. I felt someone lay down beside me.

I looked up to find Specklefur laying beside me. I pressed my nose into her shoulder. My heart hurt. I couldn't move. My muscles were frozen.

_I'm the only surviving cat of my line._

I thought, pressing deeper into my mentor's fur. I suddenly remembered how Tawnyfoot had taken Spottedpaw as her apprentice. My heart hurt more.

I cried for hours, until the elders moved Cinderpaw's to the center of the clearing, where Father and Spottedpaw's bodies had been lain out.

I crouched in the middle, pressing against my family's bodies. Their fur was cold, all the warmth of life having been ripped away. I was the only cat who was in mourning. A few cats were crouched with Father, but I was the only cat who was crouching beside my sisters.

My eyes were closed when I felt the fur pressing against me. I opened them and turned to look.

A slick black apprentice, Nightpaw, was pressed up against me. She looked me straight in the face and nodded, pulling herself to her feet. She left me to mourn in peace, my emotions broken and mind foggy.

* * *

**Sorry if I broke your feels. I'm trying to make her past as tragic as possible. Not to be mean to her, I just need reasons for the major event I have planned... Anyways, more to come. Lots of violence. Bye guys.**

**-Starflight**


	5. Allegiances

**Hey guys. I forgot to put this in at the beginning.**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: **

Adderstar-A brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: **

Shadeclaw-A ginger tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

Tawnyfoot-A calico she-cat with green eyes

**Senior Warriors:**

Specklefur-A white she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes.

Firepelt: A ginger tom with green eyes (father of Shadowkit, Cinderkit, and Spottedkit)

Cloudclaw: A white tom with gray eyes (father of Redkit and Duskkit)

**Warriors:**

Sparrowshine: A brown she-cat with brown eyes

Dogtooth: A brown tom with sharp teeth and black eyes

Foxeye: A red she-cat with orange eyes

Hawknose: A brown she-cat with blue eyes

Swallowfur: A brown tom with white paws

Snoweye: A gray she-cat with gray eyes (should be blind, but isn't)

Owlheart: A mottled brown tom with big eyes

Oakfrost: A brown tom with broad shoulders and hazel eyes

**Queens:**

Dawnfur: A mottled brown she-cat with brown eyes (mother of Shadowkit, Cinderkit, and Spottedkit)

Whitefoot: A snow-white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Nightkit and Snowkit)

Leafclaw: A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (mother of Briarkit, Swallowkit, Swankit, and Redkit)

**Apprentices:**

Poppypaw: A brown she-cat with green eyes (Graypaw's sister)

Pinepaw: A gray tom with green eyes

Graypaw: A gray she-cat with murky, greenish-brown eyes (Poppypaw's sister)

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: **

Nightstar: A black she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy:**

Cherryfoot: A blood-colored she-cat with black eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Pinefoot: A brown tom with a scarred muzzle and green eyes

**Riverclan**

**Leader:**

Reedstar: A yellowish tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

Mudheart: A brown she-cat with gray eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Salmonnose: A gray she-cat with green eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader:**

Swiftstar: A reddish she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:**

Rabbitleg: A brown, white-splashed tom with long legs

**Medicine Cat:**

Snaketooth: A blue-gray she-cat with greenish eyes


	6. Chapter 5: The Warrior Ceremony

**Hey guys. I don't know what this is. It's weird.**

* * *

**Two moons later**

I was stalking towards the fresh-kill pile, a thrush in my jaws. Cats would try to be discreet as they stared, but I could see them. I dropped the thrush on the pile and walked over to the Nursery. I pushed through the leaves and a little gray kit scrambled over to pounce on my paws.

"Shadowpaw!"

I smiled and watched and the little gray bundle bounced around me.

"Let's go outside to play."

She bounced past me and out into the camp. I followed and toppled over as Rainkit pounced on me. I played with the kit and rolled around in the dust until Specklefur called me over.

"Shadowpaw!"

I sat up and shook the dust out of my fur, nudging the kit back into the Nursery.

I padded over to my mentor. I had grown to her size, even with my youth. Specklefur padded out of Camp with me.

Graymist and Poppyclaw slid past us into camp with prey in their jaws. Pinepaw had been struck with Whitecough and died last moon. I shivered as I remembered the disease that had spread hrough the Clan.

Leafbare was over, being the shortest season, but snow still patched the ground in some places. Specklefur turned to me with a smile.

"It's time for your Final Assessment. Catch a thrush, a mouse and a rabbit."

I nodded and slid into the underbrush. A thrush called quietly from a tree.

_What luck!_

I thought, climbing slowly up the tall tree. The thrush was sitting on a branch, cleaning it's feathers. I stalked up to a branch above the one holding my prey, crouching in a hunting stance. I pounced, dropping onto the thrush. I broke i's neck before it could screech and scare any other perspective prey out of sight. I was about to leap down when I spotted a rabbit.

It was munching on grass at the base of the tree. I placed the dead thrush at an intersection between two branches and slowly climbed down to a safe leaping distance.

I aimed carefully and leaped, landing square on the rabbit's shoulders. I snapped it's neck with a quick bite and scrapped dirt over the rabbit's body.

I climbed back up the tree and grabbed the thrush, climbing back down and burying the bird. I slowly slipped through the bushes towards a mouse nest I had found a few days before. A fat mouse was nibbling on a nut near the entrance.

I stalked around to where I was downwind of the animal. It's back was turned. I stepped lightly as I stalked the furry creature. It stopped nibbling and it's ears pricked.

I stopped, holding my breath. It turned slowly and I closed my eyes, completely invisible against the black shadows of the bush. After a moment I heard the mouse return to it's meal.

I stepped with paws like feathers until I was close enough to pounce. I leaped, my claws digging into the tiny animal's flesh. It squeaked once before I bit it's spine, ending it's life.

I lifted the animal in my jaws and carried it back to my prey I had buried beside the oak. Specklefur slid out of the bushes and picked the thrush up in her jaws.

I lifted the rabbit and the mouse and walked back to camp beside my mentor. She laid her tail across my shoulders to stop me. I stopped and looked as she laid the thrush on the ground and grabbed the rabbit.

She lifted it over my back and settled it across my shoulders. The weight was foreign but bearable, and she gestured to the thrush with her tail. I lifted it beside the mouse and carried my prey through the tunnel and into camp. The other cats turned to look at me as I walked proudly over to the fresh-kill pile.

I laid my prey on top and grabbed the rabbit, slipping it from my shoulders and placing it across the top. I walked back over to Specklefur and she nodded happily.

I smiled and sat down to clean my paws. My sleek black fur was dirty from the hunt. I groomed myself meticulously as Shadestar walked up to Specklefur.

I remembered how Adderstar had died of Whitecough the previous Leafbare. I blinked and shook my head, returning to grooming.

Shadestar leapt up to the lowest branches of the great tree and yowled.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Great Tree for a clan meeting!"

I settled next to Specklefur and looked up at Shadestar.

"I have gathered the Clan today to create a new Warrior. Specklefur, has Shadowpaw passed her assessment?"

"Yes."

I just stared up at Shadestar as he called my name.

"Shadowpaw!"

I stood and padded calmly up to my leader.

"Do you swear to uphold the Warrior Code, even at the cost of your life?"

I looked straight into his eyes and spoke with confidence.

"I do."

"Shadowpaw, from this moment forth, you shall be known as Shadowfrost. May Starclan guide you in your path."

I lowered my head and Shadestar rested his head on mine. I licked his shoulder and pulled away, walking back to sit beside Specklefur. I felt a warm body press up against my side. I turned to see Nightshade pressing up against me, her green eyes warm.

"Congradulations!"

I smiled at the slightly younger cat and stifled a purr.

"Thanks!"

I twined my tail in hers. She didn't stop me. I wondered why my heart was warmed by this she-cat's attention.

"Yeah, congratulations!"

Snowclaw, Nightshade's brother, padded up and leaned against my side. His touch was prickly and uncomfortable. I smiled and pulled away. The sun was dipping below the horizon. I padded to the entrance and sat down, settling my tail over my paws. I had a long night ahead of me.

* * *

The sun peaked up over the horizon and I smiled. My vigil was over. I was a full warrior now. Specklefur tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and she smiled.

"You can speak."

I pressed against her side and purred. Nightshade stepped sleepily out of the warriors den and padded over to me. I as buzzing with adrenaline. I trotted over to Nightshade and leaned up against her.

"After they announce the patrols, do you want to go hunting with me?"

Nightshade purred.

"As long as neither of us are called, sure!"

Specklefur, the new deputy since Shadestar was named leader, yowled for attention.

"The dawn patrol with consist of Graymist, Poppyclaw, and Cloudclaw. The first hunting patrol will be Owlheart, Foxeye, and Sparrowshine." I almost bounced out of camp, Nightshade following beside me as we padded out of camp. I was filled with excitement, my heart fluttering.

_Wait, why is my heart fluttering?_

I thought, padding through the forest. My mind was elsewhere, looking for reasons for my heart to flutter. When I finally glanced around, we were in the middle of the territory, away from all of the hunting grounds. I turned guiltily towards Nightshade.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Nightshade padded up to me, pressing against my side and twining her tail with mine.

"I don't mind, it just means I get to spend quality time with you."

She purred, resting her head against my neck. I was puzzled.

I hated for other cats to touch me, but when Nightshade pressed up against me, it felt good. Like she was meant to be there. I wanted to move, screamed for my body to react, to move away, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't move.

But, after a moment, I realized that it was the voice that had told me to attack the cats who went after my family that was screaming for me to move away, to leave. I didn't want to move. I felt nothing but affection for the sweet black cat. Nightshade slowly slid away.

I watched as she sat down a few feet in front of me. I stared straight into her green eyes. Nothing but curiosity and affection filled her gaze.

I walked slowly to her, sitting pressed against her side.

She licked my cheek.

Fire erupted through me. I didn't feel like moving away. I just felt like melting for her. I turned to look at Nightshade. She was looking down at her paws. I looked at her for a moment before closing my eyes.

I licked her cheek.

She glanced up at me and I smiled. My eyes were drooping with sleep. Nightshade pushed me slowly down to the forest floor. She laid down next to me and closed her eyes. I twined my tail with hers. She rested her head against my shoulder and I rested my head on her shoulders. I slipped slowly into sleep.

* * *

**I'm tired. I'll see you later. Bye guys. **

**-Starflight**


	7. Chapter 6: Our Little Secret

I blinked awake to see Nightshade padded up with two mice in her jaws. A rabbit was laying beside me. I blinked and yawned. Nightshade dropped the mice and licked the top of my head.

"C'mon. We should head back to camp."

I nodded and pulled myself to my paws. I lifted the two mice in my teeth and Nightshade lifted the rabbit. We padded back through the trees in a comfortable silence, brushing against each other. We moved away slightly as we entered camp. She laid her rabbit on the fresh-kill pile and I took my mice to the Elder's den. I laid one in front of Ravenpaw and Barley and the other in front of Dogtooth, who had retired early because of blindness. I slipped back out of the den and walked towards the Warrior's Den. I gathered moss and built a nest, next to a nest that smelled like Nightshade. I stepped back out and laid in the sun, the heat warming my fur. I could almost fall asleep. I shook away the sleepiness and looked around. Nightshade was speaking quietly with Briarpaw, Tawnyfoot's new apprentice. The two she-cats laughed quietly.

"Hey Shadowfrost!"

I turned to see Snowclaw trotting in my direction. He plopped down and trailed his tail down my spine. I shivered and batted the tom's tail. He pulled his tail back and smiled.

"Y'know, I've liked you for a while..."

I blinked and pulled myself to my feet. Snowclaw followed.

"Hey!"

I turned and my hackles began to raise.

"Well, I don't like you like that. Please just leave me alone."

I padded quickly away. I heard Snowclaw trotting after me. I quickened my pace. I felt someone leaping on top of me, trying to bowl me over. The sting of claws being raked down my spine kicked anger into my mind. I spun around and swatted the tom in the face. He growled angrily and tried to attack again.

"You _will _mate with me, it's destiny!"

I hissed and backed towards the medicine den. Snowclaw ran towards me. He leaped, claws outstretched, teeth bared. I leaped out of the way and tried to call out to Shadestar and Specklefur. I heard a hiss as a black streak shot past me and tackled Snowclaw. Nightshade hissed in her brother's face.

"Stay off of her."

He nodded and Nightshade climbed off of him. She padded over to me. After quickly sniffing my wounds, she guided me to Tawnyfoot's den. Tawnyfoot glanced back at us, her graying muzzle tinted green from sorting herbs. She grabbed cobwebs and trotted over, bandaging the wounds Snowclaw had inflicted. Nightshade had her nose pressed into my side. I turned my head and nuzzled her side. Tawnyfoot stepped back and sat down.

"That should do it."

I nodded in thanks and padded out into the clearing. Shadestar and Specklefur were talking quietly with Snowclaw. I padded to the Warrior's Den. Nightshade followed me to the den where Swallowwing, Swanfeather, and Rednose meowed in concern. I just shook my head and laid in my nest, stiffness seeping into my bones. Nightshade shifted her nest closer to mine and laid down, her back pressed against mine. I slipped into sleep, a warm purr caught in my throat.

* * *

I blinked awake in the middle of the night, yawning silently. Nightshade was laid in her nest, but her eyes were open. I stroked my tail over her back, standing and pressing my nose into her neck. Nightshade looked over at me and stood, following me silently and out to the camp. I padded silently out to the forest, walking through the trees to the lake. I sat, tail wrapped around my paws. Nightshade sat beside me and leaned against my side, staring out at the moon-lit lake. She looked sad and far away.

"What are we going to tell the Clan?"

For a moment I wondered what she meant, but soon it dawned on me. Our relationship. I shook my head.

"We don't have to. It'll be our little secret."


	8. Chapter 7: A New Apprentice

I strode into camp and laid my prey on top of the fresh-kill pile. Shadestar called me over.

"Shadowfrost! Come over here."

I trotted over and nodded.

"Yes, Shadestar?"

"Rainkit's apprentice ceremony is soon. Would you mentor her?"

I blinked and nodded, bowing my head.

"I'd be honored."

He nodded and padded away. I smiled and trotted to the Nursery, nosing my way inside. The little gray speckled kit bounced around her mother happily. She stopped when she saw me, shrieking happily and pouncing on me.

"Shadowfrost!"

I rolled over, purring softly. I rolled out of the Nursery and purred, crouching as Rainkit scrambled all over my body. She pounced on my tail, meowing happily as I swished it back and forth.I saw Shadestar trotting towards the Great Tree and sat up quickly, grooming Rainkit quickly before grooming myself. Shadestar leaped up onto the fallen trunk and yowling.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Great Tree for a clan meeting!"

Rainkit sat next to me and looked up at me, copying my calm stance with my tail wrapped neatly around my paws. The clan trickled into the clearing, sitting around the tree. Shadestar looked around the gathered cats.

"Rainkit!"

The little gray kit climbed to her feet and padded slowly up to Shadestar. I smiled softly.

"From this moment forth until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Rainpaw. Shadowfrost!"

Rainkit's eyes lit up as I climbed to my feet and padded up to Shadestar.

"You will be Rainkit's mentor. May you pass on your wisdom and strength to this young kit."

I touched my nose to Rainpaw's and we padded away to sit at the edge of the crowd.

"Rainpaw! Rainpaw! Rainpaw!"

Rainpaw's chest swelled with pride as the clan began shouting her name. I smiled and stood up. Rainpaw bounced to her feet.

"What do we do first?"

I smiled and purred softly.

"Let's start learning some hunting skills."

She nodded and followed me happily as I led her out of camp.


End file.
